What me?
by PjoHP.LSR
Summary: Percy goes to a school and what does he find...Read to find out MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! (Also with Sadie Kane!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Me?**_

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters from the Rick Riodan books you might recognise.  
Being a daughter of Bellona would never have been easy but a daughter of Bellona and Apollo, well it was almost impossible...Emerald had always been the odd one out, some thing to do with her dyed neon highlights, the lack of following the uniform rules and, of course, those trademark clumpy combat boots. But even before she turned 'weird' with the green highlights and other stuff, she had never fitted in. Having naturally bright red hair and a fiery temper didn't help. At all. Besides she was an orphan, so was thick skinned and tough. But although she knew she was different she didn't expect to be this different. And the day Percy Jackson visited her school to try and find a half blood, the thing she called her life fell apart...  
Emerald's PoVSadie and I were sitting at the back of the class, innocently pulling face at the teacher, talking about Sadie's boyfriend, Walt, and chewing gum when Percy Jackson walked into our classroom. After being introduced his actually had the nerve to sit down by me; I mean what a cheek! I was trying to put some well aimed shin kicks but that guy would not stay still, he must have been running really high caffeine, really high. He started speaking and I was to busy trying to kick him to figure out what he was saying; only a sharp elbow from Sadie got me back to planet Earth."Emerald", she said "he's asking you what you think of the school!"Yer, like he couldn't have guessed!"So...,"Percy(I think that was his name) said,"you going to answer any time soon?"No, i wasn't so I just look at Sadie and rolled my eyes. She nodded in reply and let out a sigh. I guess this torture isn't going to end any time soon...  
Percy's PoVJust my luck...I take the only spare seat and it's next to to girls who won't even talk to me! I mean they didn't even say hello! How rude is that and when I started to ask them questions they just rolled their eyes! Hopefully I won't be here long, I just need to find the half blood and clear out, but I've got a sneaking suspicion its one of them. I hope I'm wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

One day later

Sadie's PoV

There's something fishy about Percy, is to hyper, too self assured, to brave and way to stupid. Sitting next to us! Mad. I know it was the only free seat but he should have stood or something. Whatever just NOT SIT NEXT TO ME OR EMERALD. Talking about Emerald, it's weird, she is exactly like me but before I learned magic. Exactly. Any way I think I might recruit her to study with us. I know she's got some magic but it's unlike any we have actually seen before. I've learnt to recognise these things because I'm always recruiting. I'm just more likeable than Carter. He is such a BORE!  
Percy's PoVI was right its one of them, or both of them the news will be impossible to break to them I'm half hoping something will give me an excuse to take then to camp...wait backtrack on that;it is a very stupid thought...

Two days later

Emerald's PoV

Umm Sadie?"Mmmhum"Um can you see that umm, what to call, MONSTER!"Oh are you talking about Percy ?" my best friend asked innocently. "Because I think he's gone to the cafeteria""No," I shouted "I'm talking about that, that great big 8 headed human eating MONSTER THAT'S ABOUT TO BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!"There must have been something in my tone because Sadie looked up and cursed so loudly I think Obama could have heard all the in the Whitehouse! She dodge out the way and looked at me as if to say 'why didn't you tell me before?'"I TRIED BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN", I yelled. She looked at me as if I had gone mad-which was quite possible and would explain the massive thing hurtling towards me. At the last minute Sadie stepped in front of me and yelled"Ha-di!"Time seemed to slow down as the monster exploded before my very eyes. At that point Percy Jackson, just after the rest of the school, rushed into the hall to see what all the pandemonium was about."Get lost did you?!" I yelled to Percy."We don't have time for jokes, we have to get you to camp immediately." he said I'm a surprisingly calm voice,"follow me!"It was a choose between following him or face the music here so we did what any sane person would have done; we turned on our heels and bolted in the direction he went...

Percy's PoV

When I got to the hydra the whole thing was blown apart and one of the girls was standing in front of it;staff in hand, arms raised protecting the other one?!Maybe she's Hecate's daughter? But I have never seen that level of power or a spell that blows things apart. Chiron and Annebeth can figure it out; because at the moment I need to get them to camp before another monster turns up, and I know just the people. Now where have those hunters got to...


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald's PoV

After a while I got into the lull of running, and listening to Percy explaining about the Greek gods and saying we might be related to them, to which I was totally cool but Sadie-no so much if I go by the colour of her face-ashen grey, when Percy stopped in the middle of nowhere I ran straight in to him. The weird thing was in stead of falling head first onto the ground he hit this kind of barrier and bounced back!?"Great,"he said "now I've got to explain to the whole group why I'm here and...""Do mean them?" I asked innocently. Percy had turned a pale colour so I decided to wave my hands above my head and yell to the whole group whilst pointing at ha ha, I'm soo funny but the look on the Huntress' scared even me."A boy actually comes into our camp?!" One of them yelled."I'm going to shoot him...""Same, or let's let Lady Artemis turn him into a deer, then we can shoot him!"''Wait",I yelled, "Look I am totally in favour of you all shooting him but can we at least speak to your leader first...Or second in command...Or..."Thalia" Percy's voice rang loud and clear,"We wish to speak to Thalia and Lady Artemis"At this a girl, maybe a year older than me said "I'll take them."Everyone looked at her like she was really brave. I don't see why- maybe it was because Percy looked like a monster...She sighed,"well off we go down the yellow brick road then..."We all looked at her like she was really weird."You seriously don't know what The yellow brick road is...Wow!"Let's go find lady Artemis then you can try and explain what The yellow brick road is to us, I suggested (I know what your thinking-Wow you sounded sane then, well let me tell you I do have my sane moments from time to time! I know, its a miracle!)"So'' our guide began. "I'm a new hunter here which is why I'm more lenient to boys then the others.""ok, umm why did they try and kill Percy?"Look, have you ever heard of the hunters of Artemis?"Yess...The explanation lasted for ever, I only heard the words 'we are immortal' (file and save for future reference I thought), I know Sadie heard some more and Percy just didn't listen(wait I remembered his name-it must be the end of the world, run!)

Percy's PoV

I remembered the way now, which was good in case I needed to make a quick escape because, according to the hunters, Artemis was in a particularly bad mood today with it be the longest day, or shortest night, of the year. So anyway we came to Artemis' cabin and are guide (or transporter) stuck her head in and said, "Some kids here to see you Artemis" who nodded her head in reply. Although I've seen Artemis' tent before, the sheer beauty of the place, and the animals in it, never ceases to amaze me. Artemis looked up and just said to one of the girls...Finally, Emerald, daughter of my brother and Bellona, you come to visit my home!"

"wu wait" I said, "She's a goddess!"

"Of course you stupid boy," Artemis reprimanded me. "And I am her aunt!"...

Emerald's PoV  
When Artemis said those words I just thought 'Knew it'. You see I've always had powers, whether they be strategies for games of dodge ball to singing music, I'm brilliant at it. (wow that sounded really vain-even for me!). One time, when I visited England, I went to Warwick castle and at the archery range I shot a bullseye! Of course they didn't believe me when I said I wasn't a champion at archery and I'd never picked up a bow before so, oh well, there loss. Now got a bit lost there...Where was I... Oh yes, talking about me being a goddess. So I wasn't that surprised because I always be special. In all ways. So I just said, "Cool I'm immortal" "Wait a sec," Percy exclaimed (oh gods, remembered it again definitely the apocalypse) " So whats she the goddess of?"...


End file.
